Lights, Camera, Action!
by Silvertine
Summary: Setting: Season 02. Characters: Old AND new Digidestined. Cause: To make a video of themselves, and send it to Mimi in America. Result: Pure chaos.
1. Default Chapter Title

-Lights, Camera, Action! The Prologue-  
By Digigirl  
  
*oOo*  
  
The Digidestined decide to make a video of themselves, so they can send it to Mimi in America...  
  
*oOo*  
  
Someone once said that ideas are first born in the heart, then developed in the mind.  
And yet someone else once said that ideas are born in the mind, yet come from the heart.  
Either way, it was bright, warm afternoon when Taichi Kamiya got his first, truly brilliant,   
idea.  
  
It came to him in Geography class, when sensei Kinomoto was teaching them about America...  
  
"So, do any of you have relatives in America?"  
Tai's hand flew up.  
"One of my best friends lives there."  
"Oh, really! How interesting!"  
"Hai. She moved from Odaiba to New York a few months ago..."  
"How sad. I'm sure you and your friends miss her alot."  
"Yeah. We do."  
Sensei Kinomoto paused, realising that she still had a class to teach.  
"Well, I'm sure you keep in contact with your friend."  
"We phone her and e-mail her and stuff."  
"Oh. But she must miss seeing you, though."  
Tai shrugged.  
"Of course she does. But we can't exactly go visit her every day."  
Sensei Kinomoto smiled politely, and continued with her teaching.  
Tai sat at his seat, thinking about what his teacher had said. WAS there a way? A way for Mimi  
to see her friends?  
And that's when his idea was born.   
Tai sat up in his seat suddenly, his eyes bright.  
"That's IT!" He exclaimed, earning himself a detention.  
  
*oOo*  
  
As soon as Tai got home that afternoon, he ran into Kari's bedroom.  
She was lying on her bed, doing some homework for the next day, and listening to her favourite  
band, AiM.  
Tai rolled his eyes, and pressed the STOP button.  
Kari's head jerked up.  
"Ta-ai! I was listening to my favourite song!" SHe complained, closing her pink notebook.  
Tai sat down on her bean-bag chair.  
"Okay. Well, I've got this idea, and I was wondering what you'd think of it, before I tell the  
others."  
"So?"  
"We all miss Mimi alot, right?"  
"Right."  
"Well, I was thinking that we should make a video of all of us, and send it to her!"  
There was a pause.  
"So? Whadda' you think?"  
"I think it's great!"  
"Why were you so quiet then?"  
"Shock from realising that my own brother had such a good idea."  
Taichi tossed a pillow at his sister, but left the room in high spirits.  
  
*oOo*  
  
"Alright. Is that everyone?"  
"No. Davis still has to get here."  
There was a collective groan from many children who sat around the Kamiya's living room.  
Tai had called everyone together-including the new Digidestined-so they could start filming.  
Luckily, Izzy had a camcorder that they could use for the actual recording.  
  
Sora and Tai entered the room, their hands full of various pops, junk foods, and napkins.  
"Let's pig out before slow-poke gets here. It could be awhile, and I'm getting hungry." Tai   
stated, setting the food and drinks on the coffee table.  
At that moment, the front door swung open, and Davis Motomiya came inside.  
"Hi, minna!"  
"Hi Davis!"  
"Yo!"  
"What's up?"  
"Hey, Davis.."  
And so on.  
Tai stamped his foot impatiently.  
"Can we PLEASE get STARTED?!"  
Silence.  
Yamato coughed.  
"Erm, so, Izzy? Where's the cam?"  
Koushiro held it up.  
"Excellent! Let's get Operation Digi-Film underway, then!"  
Another silence.  
"Operation Digi-Film?" Cody asked quietly, raising his eyebrows in question.  
"Yes. Isn't that kind of...well, corny?" Yolei continued.  
Tai sweatdropped.  
"Can we just get going, please?!"  
  
*oOo*  
  
Next Part-the actual fic! *^_^*  
That was just sort of the introduction, explaining what was gonna happen. There's only this  
into, then the fic. So it's not like it has a whole bunch of parts or anything. Just one, I   
guess.  
Ja, minna-san!  
  
~Digigirl ;-))  



	2. Default Chapter Title

-Lights, Camera, Action!-  
By Digigirl  
Part One  
  
***  
  
It was a warm, bright afternoon. The Digidestined were sitting under the trees at Odaiba Central  
Park, planning out The Video for Mimi.  
Tai rubbed his hands together.  
"First of all, we need to-"  
"Waaaait a second. I'M the new leader! Who says YOU can run this thing?" Davis snapped, raising   
an eyebrow.  
Tai sweatdropped.  
"Gah! But I was the *old* leader! I deserve SOME respect...you ungrateful little fuzz-head." Tai   
added in an undertone.  
Davis jumped to his feet, getting into a fighting stance.  
"Errrr...then I challenge you to find out who should be the rightful leader!"  
Taichi also sprang to his feet, copying Davis's pose.  
"You're on!"  
Sora put her arms behind her back.  
"Did you know that the males in animal packs fight to the death over who will be leader?"  
Everyone sweatdropped as Davis and Tai lunged at one another.  
"HOEEEEEEEE!" Someone suddenly exclaimed.  
Taichi and Davis froze mid-air, then fell to the ground with a thump, landing in a tangled mess.  
Kari waved her hands around in the air.  
"I have the PERFECT idea for the movie!"  
"Naniii?" All the Digidestined asked, staring up at Kari enquiringly.  
"LET'S PUT ON A PLAY AND FILM IT!"  
Davis gasped, then his eyes turned into little hearts.   
"Ahhhh...we could do Romeo and Juliet...Kari will star as Juliet, and I'll be Romeoooo...marry  
me, Hikari-chaaaan..."  
"Over my dead body!" Tai snapped, leering down at the boy.  
"He he he!" Davis said, hiding behind Yolei.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Ehhhh...maybe we should get on with the video, iie?"  
"Alright, but what will we DO?!"  
"How 'bout a documentary?" Cody offered.  
"On KARI!" Davis said.  
"On SUSHI!" Tai yelled.  
"On KENDO!" Cody shouted.  
"On DIGIMON!" Takeru exclaimed.  
Then Davis got that funny look on his face.  
The new Digidestined groaned.  
"Oh please...NOT AGAIN..." Yolei said, burying her head in her hand.  
Cody closed his eyes.  
"You HAD to remind him, didn't you, TK? Yeesh..."  
The old Digidestined stared at each other questioningly.  
Kari ran to hide behind her brother.  
Davis's face was turning very, very red, until-  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!! V-V-V-Veg..AHA  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! VEGGI..Heehee...Veggim-AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"What's so funny?" Joe whispered to Matt.  
The blonde shrugged, glancing at his younger brother.  
"Remind never, EVER to say the V word around Davis again. HONESTLY..." TK said, rolling his   
eyes.  
"V word?" Yamato probed.  
TK leaned close to his brother's ear.  
"Veggiemon." He hissed.  
Yamato's eyes widened.  
"Veggiemon? Huh?"  
Davis blinked, then-  
"AHAHAHAHAHHEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA-"  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Joe yelled, frowning angrily.   
Davis snapped his mouth shut instantly.  
Joe rolled his eyes.  
"Can we PLEASE get on with the movie-PLEASE?!!!"  
"Hai, hai." Tai said, grinning. "Heh, maybe we could do a little variety show thing! And do lip  
sync..."  
Blue and brown eyes connected. Tai and Matt sprang to their feet, giving each other a high five.  
Sora sighed.  
"You'll need female support in your stupid band." She said, standing up beside them.  
"And brains!" Said Davis, also getting up.  
Joe pushed him down with his hand.  
"Which is why YOU'RE not part of this." He chuckled, pushing up his glasses.  
Davis sweatdropped.  
"Izzy?" Matt questioned.  
The boy looked occupied with something in his hands. He glanced up.  
"Ah, no. That's alright. Really."  
"What song should we do?" Tai asked.  
"KRYPTONITE!" Yamato shouted.  
"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind, I left my body lyin' somewhere in the  
sands of time, I-" Sang Taichi.   
"-Sing off key. So shut up. Everytime people hear that song, they need to take anti-depressants.  
Gees..."  
"I know!" Takeru suddenly said. "And if you said-this life ain't good enough, I would give my  
world to lift you up, I could change my life to better suit your moo-oo-ood, cuz yo' so   
smoooooth!"  
All the girls crowded around him.  
"Wow, TK!"  
"You're incredible!"  
"He sings great!"  
"And he's SO DREAMY!"  
"Ahhh...can I have your autograph?"  
The boys stood a little ways away, sulking.  
"Hmph. I'm smarter, better looking, AND I'm HUMBLE!" Taichi snapped.  
Yolei sighed.  
"Anyway, I don't think the song thing is gonna work. We need something to REALLY wow Mimi...OH!"  
"What? What is it?" Sora questioned.  
"LET'S ACT OUT A FAMOUS THING THE DIGIDESTINED HAVE DONE!!!"  
Everyone stared.  
"Er, okay. Sounds interesting." Said Yamato with a shrug.  
"But what will we DO?" Davis asked.  
"How about the time Yamato made Gabumon digivolve into that Skull thing? AHAHAHAAAAA! What a   
LOSER!"  
"Tai?"  
"Yes, Matt?"  
"That was YOU."  
"Ummm, I mean, how about the time Joe almost killed himself fighting Piedmon, and not letting  
Izzy or Kari battle? HEEHEE! What a moron!"  
"Tai?"  
"Yes, Joe?"  
"That was YOU."  
"Gah...I think I'll just shut up now."  
Yamato smiled innocently.  
"Or what about the time Sora and Tai made out behind the bushes that one afternoon?"  
"How did you- I mean, uh, what are you talking about?!" Taichi and Sora said quickly, flushing.  
Yamato sniggered.  
"Alright, alright." Said Cody with a sigh. "For supposedly being 3 years older then the rest of  
us, you uys sure act immature. Anyway, I'm braindead for possible ideas. Izzy?"  
Koushiro looked up from what he was doing.   
"Um...how about the time Tai, Joe, and Mimi did that Shogungekomon thing?"  
"Yeah...COOL!" Tai exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "But who'll play Mimi?"  
All eyes snapped towards Sora.  
"Gaahhh...I guess *I WILL*, then." *sigh*  
"And who'll play Agumon?"   
All eyes snapped towards Davis.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I ain't playin' no dinosaur!" *glare*  
"And who will play Gomamon?"  
All eyes snapped towards Cody.  
"Ngaaa? But..but...fine." *sweatdrop*  
"And who will play Palmon?"  
All eyes snapped towards Takeru.  
"Huh? AUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH! PALMON IS A GIRL DIGIMON!"  
"I know. And it's high time you get in touch with your feminine side, TK." Said Kari with a   
smile.  
"Blegh, some help YOU are." TK muttered darkly.  
"Alrighty. So we have our actors!" Yamato said, clasping his hands together in approval. "Maybe  
we should twist it into a romance, then..." Yamato said suddenly, his blue eyes lighting up.  
"A Michi!" Minna shouted.  
Tai winced.  
"Mi...chi?"  
"MImi/taiCHI." Joe said.  
"Gah!"  
"Good!" Everyone said approvingly.  
"Where will we film it?" Yolei asked.  
"How 'bout...hmmmmmmmm...AT TAI'S HOUSE!!!"  
"NO! MY EVIL AUNT IS OVER! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tai exclaimed, sweatdropping.  
"How 'bout...hmmmmmmmm...RIGHT HERE!"  
Minna-san all agreed.  
"Vundabar!" Yamato said, smiling. Everyone-meet here tomorrow morning! It's gonna be the  
greatest flik in all of showbiz!"  
And so, the Digidestined went to their respective homes, quite excited about the next day...  
(Well, except for Davis, cuz he wasn't sure how good he'd look with a tail.)  
  
***  
  
Stay tuned for Part Two coming very very soon!!!   
~D-chan 


	3. Default Chapter Title

- Light, Camera, Action! -  
By Digigirl  
.Part Two.  
  
**A/N** Wow! I'm so happy that you people are liking my ficcy so far! ^_^ Thanx a bunch, and   
here's the next part!  
  
***  
  
"And we're ready to roll in five...four...three...two...one..."  
A creaky wooden sign was slowly lowered in front of the camera that Izzy held.  
It read-  
'The Prince and the Princess'  
Suddenly, the sign dropped and hit the ground with a crash.  
"Yo-LEI!" A whole bunch of voices hissed.  
"Sorry!" Another voice whispered.  
Izzy sweatdropped, and motioned to continue.  
Tai appeared in front of the camera, wearing a red, patched-up-looking, robe.  
He sighed.  
"Oh, Jo-oe! Where could the fair Mimi be?" He said flatly.  
"I do not know, Prince Tai! We must find her! Come, our trusty Digimon will help us!"  
There was a pause.  
"I SAID, our trusty Digimon will help us!!!"   
Joe and Tai blinked.  
Joe stamped his foot angrily.  
"OH TRUSTY DIGIMOOOON!"  
Davis and Cody ran onto the 'set', panting.  
Cody wore a white table cloth over him, with construction paper, purple spots on his back. He   
also wore white paper 'ears' on his head, and had a black blob of make-up on his nose.  
Davis had on an old orange windbreaker, and an orange stocking stuffed with socks as a 'tail'.  
Sora had also kindly put orange face-makeup on Davis...with some persuasion from Hikari, of   
course.  
Davis muttered as he came on.  
"Hi, Tai. Good to see you." He snapped.  
"Hi, Joe! Got any fish?" Cody said brightly.  
Davis gave him a withering look, and the younger boy shut up.  
"Hello, Agumon and Gomamon." Taichi started snickering.  
Davis clenched his fists.  
Tai continued with his lines.  
"You're looking...heehee...pretty...heeeeHEEEE...well! AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA-OWWWW!"  
Davis tackled the older boy to the ground.  
"Ouch!"  
"OOF!"  
"BAM!"  
"GET OFF!"  
"TAKE THAT!"  
"OW!"  
Joe and Cody panicked.  
"UHHH...c'mon, Gomamon! We'll search for some firewood while Prince Tai and Da-I mean, Agumon...  
ummm...discuss our next move!"  
The two stared at the cloud of dust that was Davis and Taichi.  
"Err..." Said Cody, blinking.  
"TAI!" Matt yelled from off-set.  
Tai and Davis fell backwards.  
"Nyurgh...um, c'mon you guys! Let's go find the Princess!" Taichi said quickly.  
"Um yeah!" All the others exclaimed. (Tai and Davis eyed each other warily.)  
"Okay! BREAK~!" Matt shouted.  
The camera stopped, and all the actors sweatdropped.  
"I can't work with you people!" Joe snapped.  
"Tai and Davis practically killing one another...Cody looking more like a deranged Hippo then  
a Gomamon...I QUIT! I have to study anyway."  
Joe marched off.  
Izzy groaned.  
"Oh nooo...what will we do!? Someone needs to replace Joe's part!"  
Tai collapsed on the ground.  
"I thought this was supposed to be a re-enactment of the defeat of Shogungekomon?! MATT?!"  
Matt sighed.  
"Okay, okay. I changed it a LITTLE bit. But the next scene is golden! You and...Joe's   
replacement...are at the mansion, and hear about the spoiled yet beautiful princess! So you   
decide to meet her! Joe stays behind to discuss...um, politics or something with a Gekomon,   
while YOU, Tai, go up into the Princess's room! Anyway-"  
"Yamato, I don't think I like the way this is going..."   
"-And then, you and the Princess Mimi - played by Sora - realise you're madly in love, so you  
go into the Princess's bedroom and-"  
"MATT!" Sora shrieked.  
"-and play Poker! It's BEAUTIFUL, I tell you! Just BEAUTIFUL!"  
Sora and Taichi sweatdropped.  
"What happens after that?" Izzy asked.  
"Well...nothing! They live happily ever after!"  
"WHAT?! This is supposed to be about Shogungekomon, and us defeating him! Romance has absolutely  
NOTHING to do with what REALLY happened! Yeesh..."  
"Now, now, Tai. Settle down. We have to get to the next scene!" Stated Yamato, raising his fore-  
finger.  
"But who's gonna play Joe?" Sora asked.  
"Uhhh...ME!" Matt said quickly, putting on Joe's glasses, which he'd accidentally left behind.  
"And we are ready to go in five...four...three...two...ONE!" Izzy said, focusing the camera.  
  
The scene went to Tai, Davis, Cody, and Matt, standing in front of Yolei, who was holding a   
wooden board.  
Tai blinked.  
"Err...shall we enter and find the fair princess?" He said.  
"Okay." Replied Cody happily.  
Yolei cleared her throat.  
"I am the door." She said dryly.  
"Knock knock." Davis muttered.  
Yolei moved off the set.  
The scene changed to the four standing by a bunch of large trees.  
"Wow. Look at these pillars." Tai said flatly, patting a tree trunk. "Incredible."  
"Amazing." Davis mumbled, glaring at the oak.  
"Joe? What do you think? JOE?! MATT! Where are you?!" Cody exclaimed, looking around.  
They found him on the other side of the set, tottering about.  
"Matt? What the fu-"  
"Joe's glasses make everything look distorted..." He said, crashing into Izzy. The caera hit the   
ground with a thud.  
"GAH! MATT! You hit the cam!" Izzy yelled, an animé vein going out of his forward.  
They quickly uprighted it.  
"Okay, just skip this scene and keep going!" Izzy snapped.  
Everyone nodded quickly and took their places under the trees.  
"And we're ready to roll!"  
  
Matt (without the glasses) put on a forced smile.  
"Wow! This place is very big! Prince Tai! Where could Princess Mimi possibly be?"  
Yolei walked onstage wearing a green bathrobe.  
She sighed.  
"My name is Gekomon. DO you have a question?"  
"What do you THINK?!" Davis snapped, before getting punched in the ribs by Yolei.  
She smiled sweetly.  
"How may I help you four weary travellers?"  
"We are on a..wait, what's my line again?" Tai asked, turning around.  
Everyone fell backwards animé style.  
"Oh wait! Now I remember! We are on a Quest! A Quest to find the fair Princess Mimi!"  
Yolei rolled her eyes.  
"Ehhh...right this way. But you must know his, she is in a deep sleep, and can only be wakened  
by a kiss from a Prince!"  
Tai tripped forward.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! MATT!!"  
"Eheheh! I put some last minute changes in the script!"  
Tai's face turned very red.  
"You...are...soooo...dead...after...this..."  
"KEEP GOING!" Izzy hissed.  
"Um, ahem, anyway...er, perhaps Joe and the Digimon would like to stay and discuss politics   
with me?" Yolei asked.  
Taichi sweatdropped.  
"And I guess I'll go find the Princess..." He grumbled, walking away.  
  
The scene changed to Sora, lying on a bunch of colourful pillows (courtesy of the Takaishi's),  
along with Takeru, who lay on the ground beside her.   
Sora wore a pink dress, and a frizzy, brown wig.  
TK had green face-make-up on, and also wore a pink dress.  
He looked like he was ready to kill the next person that came along.  
Tai entered, putting on a fake grin.  
"Oh goodie. I found the fair Princess Mimi! But she is asleep! Oh no. What shall we do." He said  
dryly.  
Takeru got to his feet, and came over towards Taichi.  
"I am the beautiful Palmon, the Princess's Guardian-OOF!"  
Takeru tripped on the dress and hit the ground with a thump.  
"Oooouch..."  
"Um, may I go awaken the Princess?"  
"Whatever." Said TK with a groan, crawling off stage.   
Tai stared at Sora as she lay on the ground, eyes closed, and bathed in the sunlight.  
He smiled gently, and leaned over her.  
He lowered his ace, and brushed his lips against hers...  
"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! HENTAIIIII~!" Sora screamed, jumping to her feet.  
Taichi fell backwards.  
"Huh?!"  
"I was sleeping and having this nice dream...AND TAICHI TRIED TO KISS ME! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
"Gah?! IT'S A PLAY, STUPID!!" He yelled back.  
Sora froze, the turned bight red.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!"  
Tai stared.  
"You were ACTUALLY asleep?! AHAHAHAAAAA-"  
"Stuff it, fuzz-head." Said Sora, rolling her eyes.  
Izzy made some frantic motions to Yolei, and she lowered another wooden sign in front of the  
camera.  
'THE END'  
"AHHHHHH!" Yolei toppled over and crashed on the ground, along with the sign.  
Izzy stared.  
"Oh god..." He said, groaning.  
  
***  
  
Okay! Dis Part is all finished! Okay, that was just WEIRD... oO;;  
Anyway, Part Three is coming very VERY soon! It's the last part, and it should be pretty funny..  
Bye 4 now!  
~D-chan 


	4. Default Chapter Title

- Lights, Camera, Action! -  
By Digigirl  
.Part Three.  
  
**A/N** Dis ish da last Part! Enjoy! It's kinda short though, so it's sort of an epilogue...  
  
***  
  
"Mi-MIIII!"  
Mimi Tachikawa sprang down the stairs, pink hair bouncing behind her.  
"What is it, Mom?"  
"You got a package!"  
Mimi smiled happily. Even though her friends phoned and e-mailed her often, it was still nice to  
get parcels. Being alone could get really...lonely.  
Mrs. Tachikawa smiled, and handed Mimi the package.  
It was thick and heavy. She sat down at the table and pulled it open. A small note fluttered out  
and landed on the floor.  
Mimi picked it up and opened it with increasing interest...  
It read:  
  
'Dear Mimi,  
  
We all missed you, and even though we e-mail, and write each other, you still  
can't see us. So we all got this idea (I GOT THE IDEA) Sorry, Tai felt it necessary  
to make that clear (GO STUFF YOUR HEAD, TAI!) (SHUT UP MATT!!!!!)  
Oh I'm sorry Mimi. Those two STILL haven't stopped fighting, and writing their anger out  
on paper certainly isn't helping-especially in this note to YOU!! Heehee!  
Anyway, we decided to make you a movie. So here it is!  
It's a little bit crazy (TOTALLY CRAZY!!! EXCEPT FOR ME, CUZ I ROCK! CHANT WITH ME NOW -  
DAVIS RULES! DAVIS RULES!) Er, Davis has gotten a tad proud since you last saw him...  
So we all hope you enjoy the movie! I played you...um, try to keep an open mind at the end,   
alright? In other words...THE KISS DIDN'T FREAKING MEAN A THING!!!  
Luv and hugs,  
~Sora  
  
:Davis: Tai   
Matt Kari. TK  
JOE Yolei!   
Cody   
Izzy'  
  
  
Mimi burst out laughing.  
"AhahahaaaaheeeeheeeHEEEEEE!"  
"Mimi-angel? What's wrong?"  
"Ohhh! All my friends sent me this letter! It's hilarious!"  
Mimi carefully took the video cassette from the package. On the front in messy handwriting,  
Hikari had carefully written-  
'Made with all our love to Mimi-chan!! Enjoy!'  
  
The teenager popped the tape into the VCR, and turned on the TV.  
The screen crackled for a moment, and then the movie started.  
  
As it progressed, Mimi laughed, giggled, got angry, and generally decided it was the best she'd  
ever seen.  
  
Finally, Yolei and 'THE END' toppled in front of the camera, and Mimi smiled as the screen went   
dark again.  
  
Suddenly, it flashed back on and showed a picture of Izzy.  
He grinned.  
"Hey, Mimi! I bet you weren't expecting this last part! And for that matter, neither do any of  
the other Digidestined! Okay, they don't know, but during the first day when we were all   
brainstorming on what to do the play about? Well, I filmed it too. The part where TK sings  
'Smooth' is pretty funny, as long as you don't get all starry-eyed like the other girls.  
Well, see ya, Mimi! Enjoy the rest of the flik!"  
  
***  
  
*Yolei lowers a sign*  
  
'THE END'  
  
*Yolei falls and hits the ground along with the sign* _  
  
Davis: Not again... -_-;;  
  
***  
  
Fin. 


End file.
